


Space Station Explorers

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: When a storm gets in the way of a wonderful view, there comes a time when you have to improvise.





	Space Station Explorers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saeyoung Week 2018, Day 2 - After End/Space Station. Thank you to [Isabel](https://mysticmylifeisamess-enger.tumblr.com/) and [Kaja](http://thatrandomlittlegirl.tumblr.com/) for proofreading.

Outside the window, the sky was tinted black, the faint twinkling of stars just barely visible over the thick clouds overhead. A flash of lightning struck through the haze, the roar of thunder quickly chasing after. Their fading rumbles were quite easily drowned out by the splashing rain as it hit the wood floors of the balcony.

On the other side of the glass, a young woman sighed, frown pulling at her lips as she took in the disastrous sight before her.

**“What’s with the heavy sigh, my star?”**

She looked over her shoulder at the man walking towards her, his hair slightly damp from the shower he just took. He approached her and rested his chin against her shoulder, following her gaze as she stared back at the rain streaming heavily across the glass.

**“I’m just a little sad that we couldn’t go stargazing tonight. Everywhere online said that tonight was one of the best nights to see them. But ah,”**  she gestured back to the window, the raindrops marring the view to the outside,  **“looks like we’re not going to be able to do anything for a while, huh?”**  She huffed and got up from her spot, moving towards the bed and flopping on top of the mattress. She sighed and brought up an arm to cover her eyes.  **“What a way to spend our anniversary…”**

**“Don’t worry, my sweet space cadet,”** he said, moving towards the bed as well and sitting beside her. She raised a brow at him as he ruffled her hair, laughing lightly at the pout she sent his way.  **“Your Defender of Justice has just the thing to save the day! Just wait here for a second.”**

He flashed her another smile, golden eyes practically glowing under the dim lighting, as he reached over the side of the bed. She followed his movements, staring at him questioningly and preparing to shift in case of a surprise tickle attack. When he moved back, she noticed something round in his hands as he placed it between the both of them.

Her gaze was immediately drawn to it, running a hand along the glass globe and marveling at the unique spread of hand-painted constellations across its surface. In the corner of her eye, she caught his smile widen ever so slightly as he continued to watch her intently.

**“I thought about it,”**  he began, placing a hand atop hers and giving it a light squeeze,  **“and, since we can’t go to the actual space station, let’s just create our own!”** He gestured to the dome like object and she noticed the way his eyes lit up—a fondness that was reserved only for those he truly cared about.  **“So I made you a custom star projector. **I was going to give it to you later but there’s no better time like now. Go on! Take a closer look!”****

She leaned in to take a closer look and…he was right. Along the surface, she realized that there were a few…extra constellations that she was sure he never mentioned whenever they would sit under the trees at night. Her finger ran along the “new” constellations—here, a Honey Buddha Chip sparkled next to a Dr. Pepper can; there, she saw the cartoony outlines of the other RFA members under their signature logo; and in another spot, she laughed as she traced the outline of a cat.

However, in the corner of her eyes, she spotted a very familiar shape. Upon closer inspection, her smile grew larger as she saw the little starry figures of her and Saeyoung aboard their own spaceship, leaving stardust as they zoomed across the skies.

Her heart swelled with love at just the amount of thought and effort put into this present and she looked back at her sweetheart, giving him one of her smiles that he adored so much.  **“Saeyoung, this is absolutely amazing,”**  she said,  **“I love it!”**

**“Oh but that’s not the best part, MC,”**  he grinned,  **“watch this!”**

He flipped the switch on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in pitch black before another click illuminated their surroundings in a soft azure color.

The makeshift stars that dotted the roof caught her by surprise as she stared at them in fascination. They slowly swirled as the projector turned, dancing as if they were plucked from the night sky and brought down to waltz across the ceilings for a private audience of just her and him. They were beautiful, stunning, and, for a minute, she almost felt as if she was out stargazing with Saeyoung like how they normally would on a clear night.

But that wasn’t what caught her attention.

What caught her attention the most was the soft melody that filled the room—a music box lullaby as slow and calming as the beach waves that lapped at the coast of a home she thought she had long forgotten. The nostalgia carried her through her many adventures as a child. Memories of a partner who stuck by her side and cheered her on; the many hours spent exploring new territories, collecting rare treasure; the quiet nights spent in the joyous company of friends…all of them flooded her heart with a blooming warmth and a childish spark that she thought she lost throughout the years.

Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She didn’t remember telling anyone about these memories. So…How did he know?

He continued to watch her every reaction, drinking in the sight of her awe, watching as her eyes sparkled so beautifully under the stars that he created for their enjoyment.

**“Saeyoung,”** she whispered, a wobbly smile gracing her features as she turned to look at him,  **“this is…it’s…”**

He chuckled as he reached over to wipe a gathering tear from under her eye.  **“I remember you mentioning how this was your favorite song from your childhood game. You had such a wistful look in your eyes whenever you spoke about it.”** He moved to press a kiss to her hairline before resting his forehead against hers. **“So, as part of your special anniversary present from your very special hubby, I built it into this star projector.**

**“You told me before that this game was about the strength of bonds between partners. How, through anything that was thrown their way, they managed to persevere for the sake of their future.”**  He let out a soft laugh at the sound of her sniffle and pulled her closer to him.  **“There’s nothing stronger than our bond, MC. We’ve fought for our future together and, in this moment with you, under these stars that spell out our love for each other, I say that it was definitely worth all the hardships.”**

He felt her tremble in his arms and he hugged her tighter, held her closer as she continued to smile brilliantly through her tears. Not even his homemade projector could rival the way that she brought light into his life. And even casted in blue under the soft light in this dimly-lit room, she still truly shined as bright as the real stars outside their window.

She tilted her head up and pressed a lingering kiss against his jawline, a soft, barely audible whisper fading into the music.

**“I love you so much. Thank you for coming into my life.”**

She shifted from her spot to move closer to him, nuzzling into his chest as he held her, both relishing each other’s presence.  A comfortable silence passed, basking in the soft glow and music as they counted the stars that decorated their ceilings. The storm continued to rage outside, but in that moment, there was only the world made for just them.

As they snuggled, he made a vow. One day, he prayed to the gods above, he would be able to take her to the real Space Station and give her a wedding befitting of his galaxy queen.

But…

But, for now, he would have to settle for giving her a universe of his own creation and hope that the feelings still carried across the expanse of space between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the song that plays in the music box is one of my favorite OSTs from my favorite game, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Series. It's called ["A Wish for Peace."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7JUrDMOtm4)


End file.
